


【云赫】每天，都等待着

by AutumnSpirit



Category: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Super Junior - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnSpirit/pseuds/AutumnSpirit
Summary: 金钟云 X 李赫宰开车，请勿zqsg很多心理插叙，有心理变化希望看得懂，给我感想就考虑写番外哈哈～自认为有点糖粒的圣诞节快乐哦！
Relationships: Angst - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	【云赫】每天，都等待着

艰难地睁开眼帘。

朦脓的视野，暗灰的天花板。

施力摇晃有点疼痛的脑袋后，看向唯一的光源，微弱光线衬托着黑色剪影。

“钟云哥？”凭着记忆与纤瘦人型配对，李赫宰缓缓呼出猜测。

嗓音一如既往地柔弱，却带着少年平日不应有的沙哑。

模糊看到口中人正专注着手中动作。

眼睛努力对焦后，才发现对方凝视的是自己赤裸的下身。

惊慌地细看，尽管自己上身还有遮蔽之物，双脚却以极其羞耻的姿势被对方紧紧按着，双手更被灰色的毛巾绑在床头两端动弹不得。

看到事实后惊醒，意识才开始清晰。

逐渐感知到身后不正常的触感，异物于身内慢动作进入、搔刮。

不适感让床上人轻轻震抖。

“钟、钟云哥？这到底是怎么回事？”印象中，自己只是被大学里亲密哥哥拉到家中温习，但进屋后的记忆却牟然尽失。

被呼喊两次的人依旧没有反应，面无表情、眼神直直地盯着手中动作，顺着肠液插入第三只手指。

在看不到下身的情况下，突然感觉到的逼紧，让穴口顺应生理反应收缩，紧紧吸附着身后物。

“哈嗯！哥、哥！” 而最糟糕的是，少年在微微移动上身后，穿过自己皱起的粉色卫衣，才发现自己的分身已抬头一半。

“哥、哥！玩够了！放开我吧......”惊羞的少年吓得尝试扭动身板，双腿极力想闭拢这羞耻的姿势，却始终使不上半点力。

“呵，赫宰，我没有玩。”对方视线终于离开自己下身并开口，嘴角却像是硬扯起来似的。

男人瞥了少年一眼，手突然加快抽插速度，极力寻找着对方的弱点。

肠液因手指的快动，挤撒在少年的大腿根部，唧唧作响的声音让少年双耳染红。

“哼哈！不、要！......哈啊、”快感让少年吐不出完整句子，已经不敢想象自己的分身，居然在哥哥手指插弄下高举到什么程度。

男人另一只手顺着少年白滑大腿上的液体，更进一步滑向穴口，肆意按压穴口边的泛红的皱褶。

“嗯哼......哈啊、哥──！” 未几，少年受不住高潮来临，侧头脸压向枕头，卫衣下摆瞬间潮湿。

脑里一片空白，为什么他会被绑在钟云哥的床上？

为什么他会只被玩弄后面就射了？

为什么钟云哥会对他这样？

“钟云哥......我不懂......这是？”

“哥、为什么？” 未得到回应，少年再次呼叫道。

“我也不知道！” 重复地提问让金钟云暴躁。

他也不知道为什么，为什么在迎新日学会摊位第一眼看到李赫宰的时候，自己的心脏跳得异常地快。

男人摸向少年下腹的白浊液体，按摩似的缓慢按压对方腹部，再逐步摸到上衣里面。

顺着少年白滑的皮肤肌纹，一直摸到锁骨位置再回头向下缓慢抚摸。

高潮过后的少年还未能平息喘气，又被扰得更紧张 “哥、停下来吧？”

咔擦、咔擦，突然响起的剪断棉料声响，把李赫宰的冷静也同时剪断。

身前人正在剪开他的粉色卫衣，银灰色的刀头向着他越发越接近。

“哥！放开我！” 少年又尝试拉动被灰色毛巾绑得牢固的双手，还有被男人压制着的无力双腿，但一切挣扎都只是徒劳。

一直顺剪到最后的领位，在距离李赫宰的脖子只有三厘米的位置停了下来。

直到这刻，男人才终于直看李赫宰的双眼，眼里不再有平日的温柔，却是异常的空洞暗沈。

“咮......别动，你会受伤的。”男人一如以往低沉性感地轻声说。

咔擦，还是剪掉了上身最后的防线。

男人伸出双手拨开剪坏的布料，低头就含住李赫宰胸前的殷红撕磨。

“哈、哥！我们不是这种关系吧？”少年抖震的嗓音开始带着哭调。

是啊，到时是什么时候开始，他对李赫宰的想法有变故呢。

李赫宰就像一划粉色闪亮的流星，照亮了金钟云暗灰的天空。

让他只想追着那划流星向前迈步，就只为了看得更清楚，更接近那点闪烁。

“只要看到你笑就可以了”，自己曾经说过这样的话，说不出什么告白，却是最真实的想法。

没错，他就这样什么都不用做，能看到他笑着就好了。

一开始，他的确是这样想的，以为自己这样就很满足了。

随着时间流逝，他看着李赫宰在放学后被人从自己身边拉走，看着每一次想约李赫宰出去玩的日子都被人先抢去。

金钟云以为自己真的没什么所谓。

每天，每天，都等待着弟弟联系自己。

然而弟弟并没有如期地找回他。

他以为自己只是把李赫宰当成普通的弟弟。

但他开始每天每分每秒都惦念着李赫宰，做任何事情都好像有李赫宰的软糯的声音在耳边回荡。

只要闭上眼，就一定会看到他纤细的身影。

那道身影渐渐变成梦魔，幻变成千万个围绕在他身边，最后一拥而上把他吞噬得无踪无影。

果然人类还是贪心的。

不知在什么时候，他并不把李赫宰当成普通的弟弟。

他想占有李赫宰。

他想让李赫宰只成为他一个人的。

他不容许李赫宰离开他。

金钟云舔弄着少年已坚立的乳头，听着对方忍不住发出的轻微呻吟，他的唇开始向下轻啄移动到少年的分身，牙齿轻轻刮过皮肤惹得少年轻震。

直接含住阴茎从头舔到根部，双手轻力地揉弄囊袋。

下体突然被哥哥温热的口含住并套弄，这让李赫宰羞耻得终归忍不住流泪。

“哈哼、哥！” 

金钟云口中原本垂下的分身，慢慢又变得坚硬，让金钟云更努力地吸啜，模仿性交地进出抽动。

“呜唔、不要啊......哥......” 李赫宰想不到有什么事情，会比自己的分身在哥哥口中有反应，更加羞耻了。

金钟云一边继续舔弄口中的硕物，另一只手沾着刚才的浊液又开始进攻对方的穴蕾，刮蹭着的手指轻而易举地进入。

挤了点润滑剂在里面抽插搅动几下，不久就能容纳三只手指，晶莹的润液在不停收缩的粉嫩穴口中淌出。

看着诱人的春光，金钟云终归忍不住，一口气举起李赫宰的一对纤幼细白双腿，压向李赫宰胸口。

“呵哈、哥！你想做什么？” 

这时金钟云才仔细看着李赫宰的脸庞，通红的双眼眯着看向他，眼边的湿润和微皱的眉目，透露着不明白的思绪。

李赫宰朦脓的眼神引诱着金钟云进入，他急切地掏出自己的昂挺，狠下心闯入李赫宰那湿热的禁地。

“呜、哥！不要！” 炽热的柱体顶着自己身后进入，李赫宰不敢置信地瞪大双眸。

身后第一次被人进入的感觉犹如火烧，硕硬的肉根挤进狭窄的甬道，每进入一点就更挤压着李赫宰的理智。

“不要──哥！哈啊！啊──”李赫宰痛得忍不住尖叫，眼泪不停在他白花花的脸颊滑落，脚趾紧缩，全身都只能轻颤忍受着痛楚。

金钟云艰难地把坚挺直没入根部后，稍微退出一半，又再缓慢进入暖热的穴道，尝试寻找着对方刚才高潮时的弱点位置。

“呵哈、呵哈......”李赫宰闭着眼喘息，额头布满一滴滴的汗水，像是在极力适应身内的尺寸。

金钟云看着喘着粗气眼角泛泪光的少年，表面嘴角抽起轻笑了下，却是完全没有半点笑意的轻笑。

“赫宰，你真的不知道哥为什么会这么做？”挑着眉，伸手摸向少年湿润的脸，用大拇指尝试擦走对方的泪水。

李赫宰并没有避开，轻抖着不长的眼睫毛，微微睁开眼睛思考。

“......不是很懂......”

“也就是说有懂的部分，对吧？”下身突然用力顶撞某点。

“哈嗯！有、有点懂又有点不懂......”突然的冲击让少年想不清楚自己想说的话，耳尖渐渐染红。

“不要说谎！”李赫宰模棱两可的回答激起男人的怒意，摸着脸蛋的手抓起他下巴，嘴唇直接亲了过去，轻咬李赫宰稍微有点厚的柔软艳唇。

趁李赫宰被咬得微开口，探开对方的防线，舌头径直进入，搅动着身下人的舌头。

“呜哼、嗯......哈呜......”李赫宰被舔弄得酥麻，口水不受控地从嘴角流出，想把口水回舔却被男人的舌尖缠上，交缠不清的舌头正如二人不清不楚的关系。

“赫宰......答应哥，一直在我身边好吗？” 金钟云想起在平安夜那晚，他趁着大学每年一次的烟花大会，在某教学楼天台试探性地问李赫宰。

砰嗙，烟火燃烧后直冲夜空，色彩缤纷的光线散落开来。

金钟云双手放在身后拘紧着，等待眼前背对着他的人回应。

一声声的巨响重击着金钟云的心脏，一声一秒地过去，像在倒数着李赫宰会回答的时间。

五光十色的光线固然漂亮，但背光的李赫宰还是最耀眼的。

等待中的金钟云想，无论对方的回覆如何，他也依旧会是自己心中最无法取代的宝物。

就在烟花爆炸得最璀璨的瞬间，他终于侧头看向金钟云。

“呐，哥。”

砰砰砰──烟火最后的嘶吼声，像是李赫宰拿着实弹手枪抵在金钟云的心口上射击。

金属子弹不偏不倚地射进心脏的最中心，永远都拿不出来。

那天的烟火，绝对是金钟云一生中见过最美不胜收的景色，不会被磨灭的记忆。

金钟云真的以为，李赫宰那天之后就真的不会再离开他了。

以为李赫宰那天之后，就真的把时间都留给他了。

可是情况不但没有改善，李赫宰身边的人变得越来越多，每个人都变得更加、更加地亲近李赫宰。

就连本来和他约好来家温习的时间，也逐渐被其他人霸占。

要他看着李赫宰接二连三地被人拉走？

要看着自己在李赫宰身边的位置逐渐被取代？

要他看着原本是他先发现的宝藏，被人完全抢走？

绝．对．不．容．许。

思及此恼，金钟云趁着李赫宰被吻得恍惚，下身开始使力激烈地顶撞。

痛苦的呜咽随着金钟云的动作，开始变调。

“哈啊！哥！哈啊、停下来！。”一声声高音的呻喘，更撩拨着金钟云的心弦，让他随着顶弄伸手蹂躏李赫宰已挺直的分身。

额头抵着李赫宰的，逼着李赫宰看进自己眼里。

“赫宰！你是知道的吧！” 

“哼嗯！我、我......？” 突然的前后双重冲击，让李赫宰听不懂金钟云的质问。  
“赫宰！你果然是知道吧？” 听不到回答，手上更用力地紧握对方命根。

“哈啊！我、我知道......”

果然，是预料中的回答。

可在亲耳听到时还是让人无法冷静。

“你知道！你到底是在想些什么！” 忿气让金钟云怒火中烧，眼神直视着李赫宰更一步地逼问。

金钟云把本来居高临下的距离拉近，把少年的嫩腿按低变成大腿贴大腿，二人的交合处更加地紧密，炽热的性器一下一下地重力贯穿着李赫宰。

“哈、哼啊、哥！太快了！”李赫宰受不住突然的冲击，颤抖着哀声恳求。

“你知道很多人对你的感情，都是和我一样的吧！” 

“我、嗯呜......我知道......” 

诱人的嗓音说出残忍的说话，加上零落的哼声听到男人耳中只是火上加油。

男人把李赫宰白里透红的腿进一步放上自己的肩上，两手拇指旋转搓着少年的嫩红的乳珠，四指紧握少年滑嫩白皙的腰肢，再次向着嫩穴冲击。

“赫宰......我们不是约定过的吗？” 

激烈的动作，金钟云全身都滚烫，李赫宰甚至能感觉到对方过分坚硬阳物的形状。

微抬头看向金钟云，对方紧皱着眉目，眼中的暗沈底下，是自己从没在哥哥身上看到过的愤怒。

原来自己真的让钟云哥这么愤怒吗？

原来钟云哥真的这么在乎自己吗？

“呜......对不起，哥......对不起......” 不知不觉自己的双目又沾满泪水，但这次并不是因为疼痛和不解，反之是因为突然的明了而愧疚流泪。

轻声道歉的暧昧声音，让激动的男人放软低沉的声线，但下身依旧继续着蛮横的进出。

“不是约定过不会离开的吗 ？”

“......对不起，哥......我只是想大家都开心......” 

或许自己真的一直忽视了他人真正的感受。

自以为这样是对大家最好的。

自以为每个人都给一点就好了，大家都能拿到点想要的。

但其实一直伤害着大家，伤害着所有人。

包括自己。

自己并没有想象中的有能耐，并不能完全杜绝自己的真正情感。

没有办法让所有人都开心，不可以满足所有人的要求。

或许自己也是自私的吧。

以为自己真的能实现所有人的愿望。

结果什么都做不到，还本末倒置，反而让大家梗愤怒了。

除了道歉，自己还能做什么呢？

对方微弱哭泣缭绕不去，让男人更想欺负他，尽情放肆地宣泄在他肉体上。

他犹如野兽般，孟浪地向着一点全力冲刺。

“嗯哼──钟云哥......哈呜──” 

手腕因身体被顶撞，而被粗糙的毛巾磨破皮，朦脓中眼见鲜红的血珠磨在浅灰的毛巾上，彷佛渐变成粉色。

内壁被摩擦得渐渐越发敏感，自己的嫩肉在被肉柱带出时像是紧紧咬住不放，李赫宰感知到这点后羞红了脸低头。

刚低头看到的就是二人的交合处，强而有力的挺动让湿润的甬道捣出泡沫，洒出的粘液打湿了他们的大腿，刺激的景象让李赫宰哭得更撕心裂肺。

啪啪啪──性器攻略洞穴的拍打声响越发响亮，还夹杂着淫秽的水渍声。

金钟云性感的嗓声，变成更低沉的喘息，汗液从额上滴落在李赫宰脸上，与他的泪水混合。

分身随着金钟云一下下的奋力操弄，性器顶端在对方均匀的腹肌上摩擦，粘液沾上腹肌又滑到阳具的边处，让摩擦更加顺滑无阻。

“呵哈、嗯──哈呜！” 

金钟云冲着李赫宰的敏感点尽情抽插震动，李赫宰颤栗着接受被压迫前列腺的汹涌快感。

后穴处酥麻的快感，像热流在他四肢百骸流窜

“呵哈！哥！嗯、哼哈──！” 

在听觉、视觉和触觉的三重冲击下，头皮阵阵发麻，少年抵不过生理反应夹住双腿，射出了人生第一次的性爱花火。

下腹一阵紧缩，密穴剧烈绞着身内的火热。

金钟云紧抓着李赫宰的腰侧快速抽插，作出最后冲刺。

“......我每天，都在等你啊。” 

金钟云说后，抖震地把浊液射进李赫宰的滚烫的内部，几股热液连连灌进他体内，冲击着脆弱的肠壁。

如潮的快感一波又一波地侵蚀李赫宰的思绪，眼前顿时失焦，灰暗朝自己袭来。

在意识模糊之前，只听到自己极快的心跳，和一句话在回荡。

“......我每天，都在等你啊。” 

再次睁开眼帘，视野依然朦脓，天花板依旧是暗灰色。

不同的是脑袋这次并不昏疼，被微风吹起的白色窗帘透出唯一光源，然而应有的显瘦人影却消失了。

轻松地移动四肢，双手得以自由，有些微疼痛的手腕被绷带好好地包裹着。

身上穿着完好的衣服，是曾看过金钟云穿的粉色卫衣套装。

缓缓地拉开裤头看，清爽的身体穿着白净的三角裤，就像在自己家醒来一样，完全不像曾被人蹂躏完。

看着熟悉却无人的小房间，李赫宰呼喊。

“......钟云哥？”

嗓音沙哑地自己都认不出来，李赫宰轻按喉咙走进厨房，熟布局地打算拿杯子倒水喝。

打开杯柜才发现里面只有一个老鼠图案的白色马克杯，是金钟云每次都给他用的杯子。

金钟云用的猫图案黑色马克杯却已化为泡影。

李赫宰大步冲出厨房，打开金钟云的衣柜和饰物柜。

果然什么都不剩，只留下两套衣服。

还是李赫宰曾说过很漂亮的两套。

隐约记得当时金钟云说过喜欢就送他吧，但他拒绝了。

因为自己凭什么得到他这么多呢？

凭什么，让他这么在乎自己？

凭什么让他因为自己而受伤？

李赫宰不清楚自己现在是什么情绪。

挫败地跌坐在床上，翻找出手机，拨打了一通熟悉的电话号码。

“喂......”

【完】

对，完结了！  
本身想写更黑暗更刀，但还是舍不得……  
看得出心理变化的请告诉我，让我安心写番外吧XD


End file.
